Taken
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Crossover with Psych. During a performance in Santa Barbara, Miley is kidnapped by a group of unknown men. It is up to Michael, Jackson, and Shawn and Gus to rescue her before it is too late...
1. We Have Something That’s Yours

**AN: This is another story that I thought up. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One: We Have Something That's Yours...**

Michael sat on his front porch, staring up at the clear blue sky that hovered over him. Interlocking both of his fingers, he laid back, calmly placing his head on his porch step. He knew that when things start this peacefully, it had (and more times than not) a really good chance of not ending that way, he knew that for sure.

As the clouds floated over head, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket, and stared at the ID flashing. It said, Hannah, A.K.A., Miley Stewart. He let the smile grow on his face, and answered.

"Hey, how's Santa Barbara treating you?" Michael asked her.

"It's nice." Miley answered. "I haven't had a chance to visit a beach. I just wish that you were here with me, it's tough being here alone."

"I wish I was there with you, too." Michael said in a sweet and depressed tone. "But since Charles and Robby Ray are out of town, I have to stay here and watch Melody."

"Alright. I have to go. I have a sound check to do." Miley said. "I will call you when I get done."

"Okay, be careful." Michael said.

"Always." Miley said, hanging up the phone. Michael smiled and went inside his home. He climbed his steps, and entered his room. He flipped on the tv and threw himself on his bed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Michael awoke to frantic knocking at his front door. He slowly walked down the steps, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. On the way to the front door, he looked at a wall clock, and saw that he was asleep for almost two hours. As soon as he approached the door, and looked out of it, he saw a very nervous looking Jackson standing on his porch. Curious to see what he might want, Michael opened the door, and greeted the teen.

"What's up, Jackson?" Michael asked him.

"This." Jackson said. He flipped open his phone, and scrolled through his pictures. He then found the one he wanted to show to Michael, and shoved the phone into the blonde's face. Michael wiped his eyes, and looked at the picture. Jackson saw as his friend sleepy demeanor changed to a look of horror as he saw the picture.

It was Miley. Her hands were bound together, and she was hanging from the ceiling, she was blindfolded, and dressed in only a t-shirt.

Michael grabbed the handle to his porch to steady himself. Both fear and anger rushed through his body. How dare someone harm an innocent young girl like Miley. Whoever did this, they were going to pay. He looked at the picture, and noticed that there was a message at the bottom of it. The message read:

_Go to the police, and we kill her..._

"What are we going to do?" Jackson asked Michael. Michael looked directly at him, intent in his eyes.

"Come on, we're heading down there."

"What? Why? What can we do?" Jackson asked him.

"Jackson, trust me okay?" Michael said. "If we don't do something, we might lose someone we both love okay?"

"Okay." Jackson said.

"Let's go." Michael said. "Dear god, I hope Shawn and Gus can help us..."

* * *

Miley was hanging helplessly from the ceiling of the basement where she was being held. She was blindfolded, and cold because she was only dressed in a t-shirt that didn't even reach her knees. She wasn't alone in the dark basement, however. Two men were in there with her.

"So, what should we do with her?" One man said to the other one.

"All we are supposed to do is to watch her until the boss shows up. Nothing else, okay?" The other man growled.

"You sure?" The first man said, stepping towards Miley. Before Miley could scream or do anything, she felt the tip of a knife blade against her cheek. Miley could only gasp as she felt the cold, hard steel run down her frame. She heard the man chuckling as she flinched.

"Come on let's leave already." The first man said. Miley felt the knife lift off her body, and the men walk away. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing but a gurgle came out.

"_Why is this happening to me?" _Miley thought. _"Michael, please help me! Anybody, help me please!"_

* * *

**AN: Okay, how was it? Please keep reading, and leave some reviews!**


	2. Puppet Master

**AN: Jackson and Michael arrive at Psych head quarters in Santa Barbara, and they inform Shawn and Gus about what is happening. **

Chapter Two: Puppet Master

After hours of nonstop driving, both Jackson and Michael arrived at the PSYCH headquarters in Santa Barbara. Jackson stole a look at Michael as he sighed from exhaustion and fatigue. Jackson looked at the building in front of them, and back at his friend.

"What are we doing here? Shouldn't we be at the police station?" Jackson asked him.

"Jackson, listen to me." Michael said, facing him. "If we go to the cops, they will kill Miley. We can't risk it. Besides, they aren't cops. They know this area for one, and two, they have helped me out before."

"I don't know about this." Jackson said. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"We have to do something." Michael said. "Come on."

They both got out of the car, and walked up the steps. Michael took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Shawn Spencer answered, he smiled upon looking at Michael.

"Well, well. What brings the Dragon of the Mind to Santa Barbara?" Shawn said.

"'Dragon of the Mind'?" Jackson said, curiously looking at Michael.

"We have a problem that only you can help with." Michael said anxiously.

"Fine, come on in. Just promise that you won't transform into a dragon and eat me." Shawn joked.

"Keep it up, and I just might." Michael growled.

"Mike, what is going on, and what is he talking about?" Jackson whispered into his ear.

"I'll tell you later." Michael whispered back. As they followed them into the main room, Michael saw Gus sitting at his computer. When Gus waved a greeting at them, Michael made a motion to him to follow them. Gus sighed, closed his laptop, and followed the three men.

"Okay, now that we are all here, what's up?" Shawn asked.

"This. Show him, Jackson." Michael told him. Jackson pulled out his phone, flipped to the picture, and saw Miley tied up, hanging from a ceiling, dressed in nothing but a t-shirt. Shawn and Gus had a look of shock on their face. Michael took the phone back, and looked at them.

"Now you see what's wrong?" Michael asked them.

Shawn nodded, and Gus went over to the big phone, saying, "I'm calling Lassiter."

"No!" Michael screamed. "Whoever did this said that they will kill her if we called the cops!"

"So what are we going to do?" Shawn asked.

"We wait, and pray." Michael said sitting down, putting his face in his hands.

* * *

Miley sat in the corner of the room that she was confined in. They released her from her earlier bind and now she had the freedom to move around her little cell. Still dressed in only her t-shirt, she stood up, and looked around. Besides the dirty mattress and the blanket in the room, there was nothing to it, nothing noticeable anyway. Just as a distressed sigh escaped her, the door unlocked, and Miley pressed herself against the wall. A man with grungy hair, who had the stench of whiskey, came into the room. He looked at her, and flashed his yellow teeth.

"Hello, beautiful." He said, walking towards her.

"Who...who are you?" Miley asked, fearfully.

"My name is Marcus." He said proudly. "Let me explain why you are here beautiful. See, I have a dream. That dream is to rule this planet of ours with a great power. But where can I get such a power from?"

Miley thought for a minute, then a scary thought came across her mind. That's why she was here.

"Michael." Miley whispered.

"Smart and beautiful." Marcus said grinning. "I figured that if I could take a person that he loved very dearly, he would do anything to save you. Even give up his powers to do so."

"You are sick." Miley said.

"Thank you." Marcus said, walking towards the door. "Also, expect to be fed every hour. I can't have my bargaining tool dying of hunger on me can I? Well, see ya, I am going to talk with your boyfriend right now, and mess with him. I am going to see if I can't get him to lose it."

Miley watched as he left. She heard the door slam shut, and the locks click from the outside. Then that wave of desperation washed over her again as she was first brought here. She sat on the corner of the room, and looked around. This wasn't a room. This was hell, confined into four walls. Sadly, before Marcus left, he gave the command to the guards to 'have fun' with Miley...

* * *

**AN: What do I mean by "have fun"? R&R to find** **out...**


	3. Face To Face

AN: Michael meets Miley's kidnappers face to face.

Chapter Three: Face To Face

Michael and Jackson sat in the Psych headquarters along with Shawn and Gus, feeling absolutely helpless. Miley was god knows where, and he couldn't do a thing to help her. Jackson looked at Michael's expression, and saw that it was a mix of anger, and fear. Michael hated the fact that he had to sit there, and wait for whoever took Miley to call with demands. The fear that he had was for her safety and well being. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she died. He sat back in his chair, and stared at the ceiling, wondering if Miley was alright.

Out of nowhere, Michael's cell phone rang, causing all four of them to jump. Michael stared at the number, and it said Miley. Michael saw Jackson, Shawn, and Gus eye him as he answered.

"Hello?" Michael asked cautiously.

"Well, the notorious Dragon of the Mind. Nice to hear you." The man said. Right away, Michael knew that this was the bastard that took Miley.

"Where is she?" Michael demanded.

"Now, now. What is the need for that tone?" He said in a mock offended tone. "Let's get down to business, shall we? My name is Marcus. As you have already figured out, I have your girlfriend, and let me say, she is very cute."

"I swear if you touch her, I'll-"

"See, your temper is going to cost you." Marcus teased. "How about this, come to my restaurant, and we will have a little chat. Come alone. If you don't, I will kill her. Understand?"

"Yeah." Michael said.

"Good." Marcus said. "See you soon."

Michael stared at his phone for a minute before closing it. He then looked at Jackson, Gus , and Shawn.

"So, what did he want?" Jackson asked anxiously.

"He wants to meets me. Alone." Michael said, walking towards the door.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Who knows what these guys are capable of." Shawn said.

"Yeah, man. This could be a trap." Gus replied.

"Look, I have to do this for Miley." Michael said, looking back at them. "Wish me luck."

With those last words, he was out the door.

* * *

Michael pulled up in front of a nice looking restaurant, and hopped out of his truck. He took a deep breath and walked up to the restaurant front door, and calmly walked in. He was greeted by a man dressed in a suit.

"You are Michael Harris, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Michael responded.

"Right this way, sir. Mr. Johns is eager to talk with you." The man said, signaling for Michael to follow him. He was lead through the restaurant, getting looks from the regular patrons, all while he hissed the occasional 'What the hell are you looking at?' to their piercing eyes. As he was following the man, he turned to face Michael.

"Mr. Johns is right through that door. Go right on in." He said. Michael gave him a nod, took a deep breath, and went inside. Marcus had two ape like men at his side, and he looked at him, and smiled.

"Nice of you to join me, Mr. Harris." Marcus said with a crooked smile. "Please, sit."

"I'll stand, thanks." Michael shot back.

"Let's get to business, shall we?" Marcus said. "I believe I have something that you care about very much."

"SomeONE." Michael said through gritted teeth.

"Right." Marcus said. He was doing this just trying to provoke Michael into laying a hand on him so he can take it out on Miley. "Anyway, I want to take over the world, and I need your help in doing so. If you don't follow my instructions, something bad might happen to Miley. You don't want that, do you?"

"No, I wouldn't." Michael said.

"Good, I am going to let you go now. Don't worry, I will make sure that Miley is very comfortable." Marcus said, laughing. Michael glared at him. Michael leaned in, and stared right into his face.

"Laugh while you can, you son of a bitch, because if I find out that you laid a single hand on her, I will kill you." Michael said. He turned around and walked out of the office. Marcus glared at him, and decided that not he, but Miley was going to pay for that...

* * *

AN: Next time, the four head out to the Santa Barbara Police Station. R&R for more!


	4. SBPD Late Night Visit

**AN: Marcus Johns is behind Miley's kidnapping. Now they must go and find out a little more about this guy.**

**Chapter Four: SBPD Late Night Visit**

Jackson sat in the spinning chair, anxious for Michael to return. Jackson could only wonder what the man who kidnapped his little sister and Michael were talking about. He felt so helpless, but he knew that this was taking it's toll on Miley most of all. She was god knows where, being tortured and what ever went through the sick minds of the men who had her.

"He's taking his sweet time coming back here, isn't he?" Shawn said, walking towards Jackson, and looking out the same window as he was.

"Yeah, he is." Jackson responded. "Hey, what is this whole 'Dragon of the Mind' business all about?"

"No idea." Shawn lied. "Look, do you have any idea on who would want to do this to Miley?"

"Michael once told me that he feared that someone would use her to get to him." Jackson said. "That is probably what is going on right now."

"Maybe so." Shawn said looking up, just in time to see some headlights pull into the parking lot. "Hey, he's back. Gus!"

Gus came running out the back, just as Michael began to honk his horn. All three men filed out of the building, and went out to his truck.

"What's up?" Gus asked Michael as he got into the truck.

"Look, the guy's name is Marcus Johns." Michael said.

"The guy who's responsible for Miley's Kidnapping, right?" Jackson asked.

"The very same." Michael said. "Look, I want to find out more about this guy, so let's head over to the police station and dig up something about this guy."

"Lassiter isn't going to let us go in there and look for information this guy, you know that, right?" Gus said to him.

"Leave that pompous ass to me." Michael said. "I will handle him, just let me worry about that, okay?

* * *

AS soon as they pulled into the station, Michael looked back at Jackson and Gus, with Shawn riding shotgun.

"Alright, look. Me and Shawn are going in and ask Jules for the info on this guy. Keep the car running, okay?" Michael said.

"Okay, and hurry up." Jackson said. Michael gave him a nod, and both he and Shawn hopped out of the car and went into the police station.

"Okay, Mr. Psychic, how do you want to handle this?" Michael asked as he looked around at the various cops running around.

"Simple, my reptilian friend." Shawn answered. "We find Jules, and get her to find info on this guy. Look there she is." Shawn glided over to where Jules was working. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey, Shawn, who's your friend?" She asked smiling.

"Just a friend of mine who I am helping out with a case." Shawn said, smiling. "Listen, I need you to look up a name for me."

"What's the name?" Jules asked.

"Marcus Johns." Michael said. Jules nodded, and began to type the name in. She stared at the computer, and looked back at them.

"Nothing. Sorry." Jules said.

"Damn it." Michael said. "Thanks anyway. Come on, let's go." Shawn bid Jules a farewell, and followed Michael as he sulked away.

"Damn, can this day get any worse?" Michael asked.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" A voice growled.

"A lot worse obviously." Shawn said. "Hey Lassie, how are they biting?"

"Not your business, now take your slacker friend and get out of here!" Lassiter demanded.

"Slacker? Excuse me who in the hell do you think that you are talking to?" Michael said.

"I don't care who you are, but you need to get out of my sight, and take Shawn with you." Lassiter said furiously. Michael snorted, and looked directly at him.

"You, my friend, are a complete idiot." Michael said, in a low voice. "Shawn and I are not the best of friends, I'll admit that, but I value his talents, unlike you. You are a complete moron. You couldn't solve a case without his involvement. Sad, really."

Lassiter huffed, and began to stare down Michael, who wasn't moving an inch.

"Look here little man," Lassiter began, "Do you know what I am that you aren't?"

"A virgin?" Shawn asked. Cops watching the scene unfold began to laugh and chuckle under their breaths. Lassiter face grew red as Michael and Shawn walked out of the police station.

"Damn, Christian has a big mouth." Michael said.

"So what now?" Shawn asked.

"Let's head back, and go to sleep." Michael said. "We will think of something in the morning."

* * *

Miley was laying on the same dirty mattress as when she was thrown into this dark basement. She wasn't able to sleep, and it was partly because she didn't know what was going to happen to her. She didn't know if Marcus was going to kick open the door, and kill her, torture her, or god knows what. She felt as this was a really bad nightmare that she was not going to wake up from.

With out warning, the door swung open, and two of Marcus's goons stood there. They grabbed her, and brought her into the living room of the house that she saww when she was first brought here. She was bound and gagged in a chair as Marcus made his appearance.

"Nice to see that you are up and well." He said to Miley. "I had a really...interesting chat with Michael earlier today, and, well, he threatened to kill me if I touched you."

Marcus walked over and began rubbing her thigh with his hand. Miley tried to get away, but Marcus slapped her.

"For his insolence, you will have to pay for it." Marcus said, pulling out a gun. Miley's eyes widened as she saw the hand gun. Marcus raised the gun, and fired. A red mist spewed before her as she saw one of the goons fall face first to the ground. Miley watched in horror as Marcus stood inches from her face.

"If Michael ever threatens me again, that will be you." Marcus said coldly. "Get her out of here, and when you get back, clean this blood up!"

* * *

**AN: R&R for more!**


	5. Indentured Servitude

**AN: As the gang gets closure to finding Miley, she has to endure some physical and mental abuse.**

**Chapter Five: Indentured Servitude**

Before Miley could open her eyes, she found herself being jolted awake, and she saw Marcus standing over her. He threw a pair of jeans, and a jacket right in her face, jolting her awake fully.

"Get dressed, we are going for a little ride." Marcus all but growled at her.

"Where?" Miley asked.

"I am going to go bury a body." Marcus answered. "If you so much as try to scream, or escape, I would kill you, you understand me?"

"Yeah." Miley answered. Marcus slapped her, hard. She felt a small wound open on her cheek, and she looked up at him, wondering what she did wrong with a look like a scolded child.

"Yes, what!?" Marcus screamed at her.

"Yes, sir..." Miley whimpered.

"Good." Marcus responded, smiling. "Now that you are dressed, let's go."

As soon as Miley pulled on the jacket, Marcus grabbed her arm, and dragged her with him.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of driving, Miley and Marcus arrived at their destination. He got out, went over to her side of the car, and opened the door, dragging her out. He popped his trunk, revealing the body of the man he murdered before, and a shovel, and some lye.

"Start digging." Marcus ordered. He tossed her the shovel, and she began to dig. Miley looked back towards him occasionally, and saw that he had a pistol with him, holding it in plain view. Miley knew that he did that out of intimidation. After a few minutes of digging, Miley felt her arms starting to ache. Marcus went over to the hole, gave her the nod, and dropped the body in the hole.

"Spread the lye on the body." Marcus told her. Miley did as she was told, and began to spread the lye over the body, and covered it up with dirt.

"Let's go." Marcus said, taking the shovel, and yanking Miley towards the car. He almost threw her in the front seat. He climbed in the driver seat, and pulled off. Little did he know, Miley had already planned her escape.

* * *

Michael calmly slept on the couch, thinking about Miley all the time. He knew that he had to do something to save her, but what? He knew that as long as Marcus had Miley, he was going to have to do anything that the asshole wanted in order to keep her safe and sound. He couldn't help but feel that somehow this was his fault. But how was he going to right this wrong? That is when an idea popped into his head. He knew exactly how to save Miley, without lifting a finger.

_Mind reading. I'll break her out._

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I am putting this story on hold until I get some reviews. So, with that said, review!**


	6. Free At Last

**AN: Miley's makes her escape, with an unknown assist from a loved one. Then it becomes a race to find her.**

**Chapter Six: Free At Last**

Miley sat in the dark cellar, listening to the calm sounds of the night from her window. Crickets were chirping, and owls were hooting. Things were calm, but they weren't going to stay that way for long. Miley crawled towards the door, and pressed her ear to the door, he could hear the faint sound of a male and female talking.

"_So, Marcus, what are you going to do with her?" _

"_Nothing, right now. I am enjoying messing with Michael and Jackson. They are helpless to do anything, and they are worrying to death about what I am doing or going to do to her."_

"_So, when are you going to make your demands to Michael?"_

"_Soon, but I want you to go and make sure that our guest is having a comfortable stay..."_

"_Yes, honey."_

Miley took a deep breath as footsteps grew closer to her room...

* * *

Michael knew that he had to act fast. He watched as Shawn, Gus, and Jackson were talking about what they should, or could do. Michael calmly closed his eyes, and entered Miley's Mind.

"God, look at Michael!" Gus said. Shawn and Jackson looked towards Michael, and jumped back in shock. Michael eyes were flashing white, his hair out of it's ponytail, and was down touching his shoulders. Michael was inside of Miley's mind, and got a brief look at Miley's current residence. Jackson touched his shoulder, and Michael snapped back to reality.

"You okay?" Shawn asked, Michael took a deep breath, and said something that surprised them all.

"I know where she is..."

* * *

Miley pressed her back against the wall, breathing hard. She felt Michael near her, but he was nowhere to be found. Miley looked towards the door, and the footsteps towards the door was very close, and heard the doorknob turning. Miley took her place, and her mind kicked into survival mode.

"Hey there, sunshine, we are going to have some fun..." The woman said smiling. Miley saw her head appear in the crack in the doorway. Using all of her might, Miley kicked the door shut on the woman's neck. She fell to the floor, and Miley heard her drop whatever she was carrying. She forced the door open, and saw that she was unconsious. Marcus could be heard making a beeline for the basement, and Miley looked for an escape route. She saw the backdoor, and opened it. She felt the cold wind hit her with a force. She looked back at the dark basement, and back towards the darkness. She took a deep breath, and sprinted into the cold night.

* * *

Michael jumped up and ran for the door. Shawn, Gus, and Jackson followed him, with great concern.

"What's up?" Shawn asked him.

"Miley's escaped. We have to find her before they do." Michael said.

"Wiat where is she?" Jackson asked him.

"I don't know." Michael said, "I don't know."

* * *

**AN: Now it is a race to see who can find her first. Also, things get a little tricky when Lassiter and Jules get involved. Read for more!**


	7. Taken Back

**AN: It is a race to find Miley, and someone is going to find her, but who? **

**NOTE: Thanks to eventyraven for reviewing the most, and for giving me the inspiration to continue this story. Only TWO chapters left!!!**

**Chapter Seven:** **Taken Back**

Michael kicked down the front door with aggression. He ran inside without any concern with who was behind it. Shawn, Gus, and Jackson stared with amazement as he was searching the room.

"Come on!" Michael screamed. The three ran inside and saw Michael standing at the top of the staircase, looking down towards the basement.

"What's down there?" Shawn asked. Jackson reached over and flipped on the light, and saw that a door was slightly open.

"Wow, that's where they were keeping her?" Gus asked.

"Yeah." Michael said walking down the stairs. They opened the door, and saw a dark, gloomy room that spoke volumes without saying a word. Chains were hanging from the wall, and a window that barely let any light in. Michael mind was racing a mile a minute, but things were going to get a little more serious.

"Now what?" Jackson asked.

"We call the cops, and they do their thing." Gus said. "We should let them do their thing."

"We won't need to wait, because they are right outside now." Michael said. Before long, sirens sounded through the night sky. Everyone looked towards the door.

"Okay, this is bad." Shawn said. "We need to go, now."

"Out the back door, the same way that Miley ran out!" Michael said, pointing towards the door. Just as the cops ran in the front door, they ran into the forest behind the house. It wasn't long before Michael picked up on Miley's scent.

**

* * *

**

Miley was running through the forest, Marcus and his girlfriend know identified as Maxie, right on her heels. She got a few yards ahead of them, and stopped to rest. She looked up to see she was deep in the woods. She looked back and saw nothing but trees for as far as the eye could see. She sighed and kept moving. As she reached a clearing, she looked around, and saw that she was standing near the edge of a cliff. She looked over and saw that it was a very deep fall. Out of fear, she took a step back.

"Don't want to fall..." Miley said, standing back.

"No, you wouldn't." A sinister voice. Miley turned around, and saw Marcus and Maxie staring at her. Marcus branded a Desert Eagle, smiling at Miley with evil intentions**.**

"Now, let's finish what we started earlier, shall we?" Marcus said, stepping towards her.

**

* * *

**

"How much farther do we have to walk?" Shawn asked.

"Keep walking and shut up." Gus told him as Michael forged on ahead with Jackson right by him. Michael stopped and stood still. Jackson looked at him and saw a look that he had never seen before.

"What's up?" Jackson asked him, concerned.

"Miley's in trouble." Michael said running towards the clearing. Jackson was right on his tail. AS soon as they reached the clearing, they saw them. Miley was on her knees, facing the clearing, Marcus had the gun pointed to her head. Michael took a step back.

"Stay here." Michael said. Jackson watched in amazement as a flash lit the area. Michael was gone, and a dragon that was pure white and 50 foot tall stood where Michael was. Jackson watched speechless, and Shawn and Gus stood watching the entire scene unfold.

"Well, might as well go back." Shawn said, turning around.

"Wait what is he going to do?" Jackson asked him.

"Kill them." Gus and Shawn said, dragging Jackson from the scene.

* * *

"Miley? Miley?" Someone said sweetly into her ear. Miley calmly opened her eyes, and saw Michael standing over her. Miley threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. Michael smiled as he carried her away.

It was finally over...

* * *

**AN: Final chapter is up next!!! Enjoy!!!**


	8. Epilogue

**AN: This is the final chapter. Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: Epilogue**

Now back in Malibu, Michael now sat on his porch, talking to Shawn and Gus. Miley was upstairs in his room, sleep, and the PSYCH guys were just there to check up on them both, that, and they were there to duck the wrath of Lassiter for handling a kidnapping case without involving the SBPD.

"Hey, man, you were great back there." Gus said, patting Michael on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you made sure that those kidnappers would never bother you again, plus, you got a little snack out of it as well." Shawn said.

"Whatever you say, whatever you say." Michael responded, smiling as the sun began to set.

"Well, if she's fine, we better disappear, we will see you again, because we know that you can't stay out of trouble." Shawn said, giggling like a little school girl. Gus slapped him in the back of his head and waved farewell to Michael as the two got into their car and left. Michael looked up at the sunset, and leaned back and closed his eyes. Then...

"Hey."

Michael opened his eyes, and saw that Jackson was standing over him. Michael sighed as he knew that there was only one reason that he was over here.

"I need to explain, don't I?" Michael said. Jackson responded by slowly nodding.

"What do you need to know?" Michael asked.

"About your dragon powers. Like, when did you get them?" Jackson asked.

"I had them since the day I was born." Michael said. "I had the ability to change into a dragon for a while now. My abilities really came in about a year and a half ago."

"Right about the time you moved out here." Jackson finished.

"Right." Michael answered. "Honestly, what do you really think about me, now that you know about my powers?"

"Well, I can see that Miley really cares about you, and you obviously feel the same way about her, so I really can't be angry at that." Jackson said.

"Thanks. I really do love her." Michael said. Jackson smiled and walked across the street to his home. Michael sighed and walked back into his home.

* * *

Michael sat in a chair at his computer desk, watching Miley calmly sleep. Michael smiled and walked over to her.

"Sleep. You deserve it after all you have been through." Michael said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Miley." Michael said, walking out of his room. Miley's eyes opened briefly, and she sat up.

"I love you, too." Miley said.

**THE END**


End file.
